Romance after the war
by Gadzookie
Summary: Begins after the defeat of voldermort and the rest the title say's it all title pretty self explanatory right? pls R&R first fanfic title may change due to story
1. Thoughts and St Mungos

**Disclamer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter (even though i wished they were mine but they do not and they belong to a lovely lady called J.K Rowling), but i do own copies of Harry potter and and philospher's stone (which mysteriously disappered), Harry potter and the chamber of secrets, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaband, Harry Potter and Goblet of fire, Harry potter and the order of the phoenix , Harry potter and the half blood prince, And Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows. Also i will personally oblivate each person which comes to steal them and have them do my washing up

** A/N:** First fic R&R also tell me if there are any thing which needs to change + a better title

* * *

  


**CHAPTER ONE - Thoughts and St. Mungos**

'What the bloody hell do they _want_?' Ron groaned, 'Flowers? Chocolates? Are we supposed to deliver all this by owl or by some gnome dressed as cupid?'

Harry grinned. He and Ron were in their dormitory, lying on their backs in bed and worrying about the little things in life. It had been a long time since Harry had done this, what with the War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to take over the magical community. But even though it had been a long and painful journey, Harry and his friends had successfully defeated the Dark Lord of all time. Things were already returning to normal in a matter of two carefree weeks at Hogwarts for extra education. Even the horrible classes were appreciated.

Harry sat up on his bed and faced his wall calendar, crossing off another day on the box that sat another three boxes away from February 14th.

'…Or maybe we could stop by Hogsmeade, Fred and George told me they're selling a lot of stuff because it's almost Valentine's.' Ron suggested.

Harry glanced at him, who was in absolute misery. He felt happy for Ron and Hermione finally getting it together and he knew how the redhead wouldn't want to mess up something as important as Valentine's Day for her. Harry, whom he thought wasn't a very romantic person, racked his brains for the perfect idea to make it perfect for Ginny Weasley. But none that was good enough came to mind.

'Yeah, maybe we should visit Hogsmeade then, see what's there.' Harry said, 'it shouldn't be that hard,' he added, 'we just give something to them, right? That's what all the guys do.'

Just then, a tapping noise sounded by the window. A tawny owl was standing on the windowsill, tapping its beak on the glass.

'The owls must be in the Hall now,' Ron said, approaching the window. He and Harry had overslept and instead of going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, decided to stay in the dormitory to talk in private. Ron opened the window and the owl stuck its leg out where a rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet _was attached. Unfurling it with one hand and closing the window with the other, he read out the heading, '_Healers have healed the Harmed – all St. Mungo's patients completely recovered - _that's brilliant!'

He began to scan the article, shouting out the parts worth hearing.

'Listen to this, Harry!_ "The Longbottoms are in good condition, physically and mentally, 'we are grateful to all the Healers who have looked after us,' says a cheerful Alice, 'and from what I hear, I am most glad the War is over and extremely proud of our son Neville." _Neville must be at St. Mungo's right now!'

Harry, who was lost for words, simply grinned from ear to ear. He knew how much this good news had meant to Neville.

'Anyone else we know who's also healed?'

'Not really…' Ron muttered, his eyes running down the page, 'several people who's also suffered from the one of the Unforgivable Curses are also healed, that's good…' But suddenly, he let out a moan of despair, 'And look who else is healed.'

He threw the paper across to Harry, who caught it, and suppressed a laugh. The black and white photo that came along with article showed a group of healed patients all smiling happily and waving up at him, but just then, a man had burst in on the scene, blocked the view of all the healed and was beaming at the camera, teeth flashing, hair in perfect condition like always.

It was none other than ex-Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.

Then, the most bizarre idea struck Harry like lightning.

'Ron!' he exclaimed, 'I think we have found the perfect man who knows all about Valentine's Day.'

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember to review just hit the little button at the bottom left corner of this page, they mean a lot to me!!! 


	2. Lessons with Gilderoy Lockhart

**CHAPTER TWO – Lessons with Gilderoy Lockhart**

'Harry, you've gotta be kidding!' said an astounded Ron

'For once I'm actually being serious.' Harry responded "Blast! Where's Colin when you need him? Your expression was just priceless.' joked Harry.

'But are you sure? I mean, did you remember the last time he came along with us to the Chamber of Secrets? He tried to 'obliviate' our sorry bums to the next century,' mentioned a horror struck Ron, whilst thrusting his wand in a gun-like motion, as if to shoot an invisible foe.

'I guess its ok mate, I've a hunch that it'll turn out just fine...'

Having sent an owl to their ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry and Ron found themselves sneaking out of the castle through the tunnel which Harry had used so often in his third year.

'I still couldn't believe that they gave you that map! And I'm their brother!'

'Probably because you were being such a prat?' joked Harry (although in an undertone)

'What?' said Ron absently, clearly deep in thought of what he would buy for his Hermione.

'Nothing,' lied Harry 'Ouch, Ron! Watch where you're going!'

'Sorry Harry, but I think that it's a dead end here.'

Nervously, Harry took out the invisibility cloak which he inherited from his father, motioned for Ron to join him underneath it and together they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. In five minute's time, they reached the welcoming doors of the bar.

When they finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they found Lockhart sitting happily and staring from time to time at the door, as if expecting Cupid to suddenly appear in front of the door and shoot a rain of golden arrows at every patron in the bar. With an urge to laugh at the expression on his ex-professor's face and yet, strangely, an urge to kill him, both Harry and Ron sneaked towards their ex-professor, whilst Harry conjured a muggle instant-developing camera out of nowhere. With a sudden swift motion Ron whipped off the cloak and at the same moment Harry snapped a picture at their surprised ex-professor.

'Whoa, Harry you scared the living daylights out of me!'

A still hysterically laughing Harry answered 'That was hilarious; your expression was just priceless.'

After what seemed to be an eternity, the photo was developed (using the muggle method) Lockhart was laughing with Harry and Ron at the look on his face.

'Ok, now back to business. Now why did you call me here? Because you both wanted some help with your love life, even after what I did to you within the Chamber of Secrets?'

'I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…' started Ron

'…yes we're going to ask you for help from you despite what you did inside the Chamber of Secrets. Think of it as repayment…'

With a sigh and swigging a draught of firewhisky from a bottle, Lockhart turned pompous, and he even bore an expression strangely similar to Percy's. With Lockhart still lecturing them in the background both Harry and Ron sighed and took out their notebooks and started to take notes on what he is talking about.

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember to review just hit the little button at the bottom left corner of this page, they mean a lot to me!!! 


	3. Owls, roses and fun

**Chapter 3 - Owls, Roses and Fun **

Two days later, both Ron and Harry woke up feeling extremely nervous, because today was Sunday, February 14th. Having taken a quick yet refreshing shower thrice, both Harry and Ron headed towards the main hall for breakfast. As they arrived, they had quickly found both Hermione and Ginny; they sat opposite them and pretended to be talking about Quidditch tactics. A minute later, a lone white owl soared across the Great Hall towards Harry, but suddenly it veered off to the left and dropped a banquet of Blue Roses next to Ginny and a banquet of White Roses next to Hermione. As soon as it was gone, a tawny Owl had landed exactly between Hermione and Ginny, carrying two poems in its beak. The first one belonged to Ginny

"_Her Lips and hair are as red as a fiery blaze,_

_When I am near I could always smell a flowery sent of May,_

_I think she's the one,_

_For being with the famous chosen one,_

_I just hope that she won't hope to be a nun."_

_From your beloved_

After reading this Ginny blushed, causing her face and hair to become one colour.

The second poem was still being held by a proud owl, this was due to the fact that it was trying to pretend like Ron in which had taught the owl in doing so. Without further ado, Hermione took the second poem and started to read it.

"_I know that you love me as much as I do,_

_And that I couldn't just live without you,_

_As witty as the chocolate frog I ate,_

_I hope you considerate,_

_Allowing me take some one out such as you."_

_From some one you know_

This time after reading it was Hermione's turn to blush. A few minutes later Ginny stood up and started walking towards the end of table, without thinking Hermione also abandoned her food and started to follow Ginny. Then suddenly an idea struck her, she rushed forward and dragged a surprised Ginny and rushed towards the Gryffindor common room.

'Hermione, why did you just drag me back here? I was just about to snog Harry senseless!'

"Well I guess that will just have to wait,' said an astonished Hermione

'But why does it have to wait Hermione? I mean didn't they just send us a beautiful poem?'

"Didn't you notice that, they didn't put their real names, at the bottom of the poems?'

'Oh yea! How could I not notice? Well I guess I kinda know where are you heading, you just wanna play around till they prove that they actually love us. But why? I mean didn't we just received poem from them?' questioned Ginny

'Well it just that when I was going around their place to ask where is the kitchens cause I was getting pretty hungry.' Replied Hermione 'I found them asleep, so trying not to disturb them I head back and took a mental note to ask them tomorrow before breakfast. As I was backing out of the door both Ron and Harry started to stir'

'You just sneaked into their dorms just because you were hungry? And I thought that you thought studying is more important than anything.' snorted Ginny

'Well I was!'

'Fine then, keep going…'

'Well they were talk about a plan which they were going to make us accept them. So I just thought after all this commotion about Lord Voldemort, I thought that I might as well have some fun…'

She hid a grin as she turned away, brown hair hiding her face from view.

She was going to have a LOT of fun…

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember to review just hit the little button at the bottom left corner of this page, they mean a lot to me!!! 


End file.
